No Refuge
by cannon
Summary: Following Tok'ra information, SG-1 narrowly manages to rescue a group of villagers from a Goa'uld harvest. Little do they know their rescue could lead to the downfall of the SGC.


George Hammond entered the briefing room, trying to look like a two-star general rather than what he felt like. He felt every day of his years and every minute of the pre-dawn hour. He hadn't bothered to shave, the collar of his uniform shirt unbuttoned and spread wide as he entered the briefing room. The man seated at the briefing room table stood, holding his hands out in apology. "George," he said. "I was always terrible with time zones, factor in planets with different times all-together..."

"It's all right, Jacob," Hammond assured his old friend. "What brings you here?"

They took their seats, Hammond at the head of the table and Jacob to his left. The Tok'ra clasped his hands in front of him. "An operative of ours working close in concert with Zipacna was informed of a massive harvest set to take place on this planet." He slid an address across the briefing room table. "One village, near the Stargate... according to our information, the village is only thirty or forty people strong. Zipacna plans to take them all for Anubis, women and children included, for use either as future hosts, slaves, harems, whatever."

"I see," Hammond said softly, reviewing the address. He didn't immediately recognize it, but that wasn't unusual. "Why can't the Tok'ra deal with this?"

Jacob sighed, "We've barely got enough supplies and space for those of us who survived the attack on Revanna, George. We couldn't handle a sudden influx of refugees. Earth can."

"Thirty or forty," George repeated.

"At best."

Hammond nodded slowly.

---

SG-1 were immediately debriefed on the Tok'ra intelligence, on their way to suit up within fifteen minutes of reporting to duty. SG-15 was also assigned. The eight SG members stood before the Stargate, Jacob Carter standing to one side with his daughter as the ancient ring was dialed. "I wish we had more time to catch up," he smiled.

"Stick around," she said. "We'll bring these people back and they'll be the infirmary's problem for a while." She smiled. "Colorado Springs has a Cruller Carl's now."

Jacob closed his eyes and groaned. "You're torturing me, Sammy. Would if I could..."

"I know, Dad," Sam chuckled. She kissed his cheek and said, "I'll see you in a few weeks? Mark's birthday is coming up."

He nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

The Stargate came to life behind her and Sam looked over her shoulder. "I wonder if that'll ever get old."

"I hope not," Jacob sighed. Sam squeezed her father's hand again and joined her commanding officer at the bottom of the ramp. As SG-1 led the way up the ramp, Jacob walked out of the Gate Room and headed up the stairs to meet Hammond in the control room. The General smiled and Jacob shook his head. "It's still remarkable, George."

Hammond nodded his agreement as he watched the last member of SG-15 dematerialize - there's something he'd never thought he would do - and, as the Stargate disengaged, turned to Sergeant Harriman. "Sergeant, dial the coordinates for the Tok'ra home world."

"Actually, I'm making a bit of a pit stop first."

He leaned down next to the sergeant's seat, indicating the address he needed to be dialed. Harriman began dialing, the third chevron spinning and locked when his instruments froze. He pulled his hands back from the keyboard as the Stargate began to move on it's own. "General, we have unauthorized off-world activation!"

Hammond returned from the stairs, already behind Harriman's seat. "Is anyone due back?"

"No one."

The armed SFs filled the Gate Room, weapons trained on the closing iris. "We have an iris code," Harriman reported. "It's... it's SG-1, Sir."

Jacob and Hammond exchanged a look before the General ordered, "Open the iris."

The huge metal barrier slid away, revealing the active event horizon. A few seconds passed before Lieutenant Browne stumbled onto the ramp, already spinning and holding his gun to the event horizon. Hammond grabbed the mic. "Lieutenant!"

The soldier dropped into a crouch, thumbing his radio rather than scream through the glass. "Jaffa all over the place, General! Looks like we were a little too late!" Two more members of SG-15 came through the Gate. "Major Pierce is helping SG-1 gather the villagers, but I don't know how long they can hold off the Jaffa. Gliders, an al'kesh, they were all over the place!"

"It sounds like an ambush," Jacob said softly.

"We don't know that," Hammond assured him. "Sergeant, get a medical team down here. Just in case..."

A staff blast came through the Gate and struck a soldier next to the ramp. He fell back, Lieutenant Browne falling back to help him as Captain Taylor took his position protecting the Gate. Browne got the injured airman up and hustled him from the Gate Room, finding Dr. Fraiser and her medical team already waiting in the corridor. He handed off the injured man and returned to the ramp.

Major Pierce was the first through, bringing a handful of bedraggled natives with him. He herded them towards the stairs immediately to the left, getting them off the ramp and out of the line of fire. Hammond counted six aliens. After that, stunned men and women began to pour into the SGC. Jonas Quinn was the first member of SG-1 they spotted, arms hooked around two weak natives. He eased them to the floor and turned, apparently wishing he could duck back through the wormhole and help his team out. Another staff blast came through, harmlessly hitting the cement wall above the control room window.

At twenty-two refugees, Hammond spotted the familiar bald head of Teal'c, the Jaffa backing through the Stargate and apparently firing as he retreated. He pushed Captain Taylor out of the way and knelt, steadying his staff on the event horizon. Three more refugees appeared, followed by Major Carter. She side-stepped Teal'c's position, moving the unwieldy group of natives towards the bottom of the ramp. Colonel O'Neill, flanked by Major Pierce and four refugees, was the last through.

"Close the iris!" O'Neill and Teal'c called together.

The iris fell into place, blocking anyone else from getting through. Seconds passed with no impacts, then the wormhole collapsed. Everyone in the control room breathed a sigh of relief, Jacob eyeing Sam carefully to make sure she didn't seem injured. Dr. Fraiser led her team into the Gate Room, splitting them up to take care of the twenty-nine new patients they'd just received. Hammond and Jacob headed down, joining the chaos of the Gate Room.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Ambush, Sir. Hit us just as we came through the Stargate." He looked at Jacob. "Looks like your intelligence was almost on the too-little, too-late side."

"Debrief in twenty minutes," Hammond said.

Jack nodded, brushing by Jacob on his way to the doors. Jacob turned and found Sam, kneeling next to her. She was checking the wound on a woman's back, not bothering to look up as he approached. "Sam," he said softly.

She glanced at him. "I need to help his woman get to the infirmary."

"Dr. Fraiser's right--"

Sam stood and helped the woman up. "Dad, I can't really talk right now," she snapped.

"Sam..."

"Not now," she said, refusing to look him in the eye as she helped the woman from the room.

---

Colonel O'Neill and Major Pierce, as the commanding officers of the mission, took the positions to Hammond's left and right at the briefing table. Sam was next to Pierce, Teal'c next to her. Jonas had taken the seat next to O'Neill. They remained in their seats, staring at the tall seat at the head of the table where their fearless leader usually sat. Jack pursed his lips and glanced at his watch. "Late," he noted. "That's my job..."

The door to Hammond's office opened and he exited with Jacob Carter. Sam looked down at her file to avoid her father's eyes. He rounded the table, sitting on the opposite side of Teal'c and peering down at the table. Hammond took a seat and said, "All right, Colonel O'Neill... from the beginning."

"Not much to tell," Jack said. "The Stargate had just shut down, we weren't even off the stone steps when the Jaffa started firing at us. The villagers were all kind of milling around outside of their houses, so I had Jonas dial up Earth. Pierce, Carter and I started to round up whoever we could while Teal'c and SG-15 provided cover fire. Jaffa were coming out of the trees, along the shore of this little... lake, I guess it was, they were coming out of the woodwork, Sir."

"An al'kesh passed over, at least two gliders," Pierce added.

"We did a sweep of the village, but there's no way to know if we got everybody out."

Jacob looked up. "Did it appear the Jaffa were waiting for you? Do you think they knew you were coming?"

"It sure seemed that way," Sam said, emotion-free but filled with double meaning. She was looking directly at her father when she said it.

Jack continued, "We got everyone we could through the Gate. I wouldn't recommend sending these people back to that planet any time soon, General. It'd be a death sentence."

"Agreed. We'll offer them refuge here until we can find a suitable planet willing to take them in. Dismissed."

---

Janet Fraiser moved from the injured SF's bedside, gently touching the bandage around the head of the native man the team had brought through. "Wot hipen," the man rasped.

"I'm sorry?" Janet asked, leaning closer.

"Where..." the man said, his voice a bit clearer but still heavily accented. It sounded Russian.

"You were injured coming through the Stargate... according to Major Pierce, you fell and hit your head on the stone pedestal of the Stargate. We're going to keep an eye on you, make you good as new."

He glanced around the infirmary. "Prison?"

"No," Janet assured him. "It's sort of a hospital. We're going to make sure you're not hurt, meanwhile SG-1 will be looking for a new planet to take care of you."

"New planet?"

"Yeah. Someplace where, hopefully, the Goa'uld can't find you again."

The man frowned at her, scanning the walls again. "Thit sound good."

She smiled. "Get some rest. I'll be back to check on you soon. Oh... what's your name?"

"Astuan."

"Well, Astuan, I'm Janet. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

---

"Sam," Jacob said, following Sam down the corridor. "Sam, will you stop and look at me?" He was using the same tone of voice he'd used to get her to listen to him as a teenager. The stern, no-nonsense, 'because-I'm-your-father-and-I-say-so' tone. She'd been good at ignoring it then, too... "Samantha, stop!"

She finally obeyed, turning to face him.

Jacob sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "The Tok'ra received bad information. It happens. It happens in the military, too. Don't blame me for one mission-gone-bad..."

"That's not it, Dad. I can't help but wonder... did the Tok'ra know how hot the situation would be?"

Jacob frowned. "What are you asking me here, Sam?"

"This is blowing up Apophis's ship all over again, Dad. The Tok'ra coming to Earth for a mission they either can't or don't want to do. When will it end? When will we stop being your... your damned foot soldiers?!"

"It's not like that, Sam..."

"Put yourself in General Hammond's shoes. If you were in charge of the SGC, and you had to deal with an ally like the Tok'ra, what would you do? How would you react?"

Jacob paused. "This isn't about--"

"Thank you. Answered my question quite nicely, Dad." She turned and walked away. Jacob let her go.

---

Jonas Quinn moved on to the next viable world. "P73-885 boasts a small farming community. According to SG-5's mission report, they showed a keen interest in alien civilizations. They have more than enough room to host the refugees and would most likely be extremely open to the idea."

Hammond nodded. "Sounds like a decent match. SG-1 can check it out in the morning, get a feel for the locals, see if they would indeed be willing."

"Yes, Sir," Jonas said, gathering his things.

As he stood, an airman entered, trailed by one of the refugees. "General, Sir? He insisted to speak on the man in charge."

"I'm General Hammond, what can I do for you?"

The refugee was a narrow slip of a man, someone who seemed to disappear when he turned sideways. His eyes bore into Hammond, switching to Jonas before he approached the table. "We are prisoners here?"

"No," Jonas said, glancing at Hammond. "No, the guards are just for your protection."

"Then we can leave?"

Hammond replied, "I'm sorry, but that won't be possible."

"I see," the man said sharply.

"Don't get us wrong," Jonas quickly interjected. "It's a security concern... plus knowledge of the Stargate isn't public on Earth. You'll be allowed to leave as soon as we find a viable world to relocate you to."

The man straightened slightly. "Another world?"

"Yeah."

"You will not force us to stay there?"

Jonas glanced at Hammond. "We-ell... It would probably be in your best interest to remain there, yes. But we couldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to." He held up a hand. "I really don't think you'll want to go back to where we found you. The Goa'uld could--"

"No," the man said quickly. "I wouldn't want to return there." He glanced at the airman, then nodded to Hammond. "Thank you both for your information. I shall... return to my quarters immediately." He turned and left the briefing room.

"That was weird," Jonas muttered.

"You get used to weird," Hammond assured him. "Let Colonel O'Neill know your mission. You head out at 0930 tomorrow to P73-885."

"Yes, Sir."

---

Petrele eyed the guard nervously until they had been left alone in what the Tau'ri called a "Vee Eye Pea." He had just come from his meeting with General Hammond and the young alien and had decided to test their words. The guards had said nothing about dropping in for a visit with another refugee, allowing them to speak privately even. Terech rose from the bed and looked at Petrele. "How did you get here?" he hissed. "There are guards posted at each door!"

"Guards who will escort you wherever you ask to go," Petrele said. "I spoke to those in charge. We are not prisoners."

"That's impossible," Terech said. "They immediately put us in these little rooms--"

Petrele interrupted, "We are not locked in. If we were indeed prisoners, would they allow you and I to speak to one another?"

Terech shook his head and paced nervously towards the table. "I do not understand these past few days..."

"Nor do I. However, the humans plan to relocate us to another world. Soon. Once there, we will be free to return to our home world."

Terech grinned. "Our exile shall end once and for all."

"And the blood of Etenni will run down the streets like rivers," Petrele said, smiling widely.

---

"Oh-nine-thirty." Jack groaned and put his head down. "Just tell me it's not a sandy planet."

"Nope," Jonas said. "Forest."

"Ah. The other universal constant." He took the file from Jonas and thumbed through it. "The Ko... Komac... Komeeshe..."

Jonas pronounced it, "K'oamiche."

"If you say so," Jack said, arching an eyebrow. "The K'oamiche... nice folks?"

Jonas shrugged. "Sure. Quiet, very interested in the Stargate, alien cultures, that sort of thing. According to SG-5, they were practically forced to sit around a campfire every night and tell the entire village stories about aliens and spaceships."

Jack kept reading. "Farming community. Sounds... tranquil. If you like cows."

Jonas grinned. "See you in the morning?"

"0930," Jack groused.

---

Janet checked Astuan's vitals, then gently pulled the blanket up to his chest. As she was smoothing the sheet, his hand shot out and he grabbed her wrist. Janet gasped, pulling back and laying her hand on top of his. "Astuan... Astuan, it's me... it's Dr. Fraiser. It's Janet."

His wild eyes focused on her and he squinted, coming back to reality. "Janet Fraiser," he said softly, relaxing back onto the mattress. "I apologize."

"It's all right," Janet said with an understanding smile.

"When I can leave here?"

"In the morning. No sooner than that, I apologize." She checked his vitals again. "There are just a few things that are worrying me, but I'm sure they'll clear themselves up by then."

He closed his eyes. "Very well."

---

Dari'i knew his name well. "You are Dari'i," his father had said to him. "You are strength. You are conqueror. You rule all, you are superior." He sat on the floor of his private room, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the Tau'ri outside. They did not seem concerned with stealth, or security. He listened to the others who had been brought through the Stargate with him. The others who had been mysteriously liberated and brought... here. To Earth. He did not like to admit confusion, however he did not know why the Goa'uld had taken them from their prisons.

For seventeen years of his adult life, he had been submitted to torture at the hands of Sokar. He had been beaten by lords of Cronus, Apophis, Ra. He had been suffocated and revived without a sarcophagus. He had been shot seven consecutive times by a zat'nik'atel and had stood to snap the neck of his attacker.

He was not Jaffa. He would never rely upon anything outside of himself for survival.

He was unique. The last of his kind. The only of his kind.

He rose from his kneeling position on the floor, his bare knees throbbing from the concrete floor. He opened the door to his room - according to the guards, it was not a cell - and stepped outside. The guard eyed his bare chest, the throbbing veins in his upper arms. "Sir?" the Tau'ri asked, stepping closer. "Sir, may I help you?"

He turned and looked at the guard. "You are Tau'ri."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Dari'i sneered. "You are weaker than the Goa'uld. You are insignificant."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to return to your room."

"Am I a prisoner in this place?"

The guard blinked, mouth a firm line. "No..."

"Then you hold no power over me." He reached out and took the guard's gun. "You have amusing weaponry." He opened fire and sent the guard flailing to the ground. He stepped over the man's crumpled body, hoisting the weapon and testing it's weight as he continued down the corridor. Alarms began to blare, filling his ears.

He was Dari'i. He was strength. He ruled all.

---

Teal'c woke from his session of kel'no'reem to the klaxons blaring. He rose from his position, moving to the door and exiting into the corridor in his sweatpants. The lights had gone out, leaving the halls lit only with emergency lighting and the red cast-off from the emergency klaxons. Guards were swarming towards the end of the corridor, streaming past Teal'c as if he wasn't even there. "Teal'c!" a familiar voice called out. He found Major Carter approaching from the elevators, handing him his staff weapon. "One of the refugees apparently got spooked or something. The reporting SF said that someone might've been killed."

"General Hammond?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't been able to get word to him yet, that I know of. But I think he would agree we have to do whatever we can to stop this guy."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

---

Petrele and Terech stepped into the base leader's office. He glanced up at them, frowning at their lack of escort. "What can I help you gentlemen with? Where are your escorts?"

"Oh," Petrele said, scratching his chin. "What did happen to those nice fellows, brother?"

Terech pursed his lips. "I do believe those fine gentlemen are dead, brother." He brought the rifle up, having procured it and two handheld guns from the airmen in the corridor. "Don't make a move, dedumil."

"Stand up. Nice and slow."

Hammond reluctantly did as he was told. "You won't get away with this."

The alarm klaxons began to sound. Petrele glanced at the ceiling, frowning. "Looks like someone else decided to join our party." He shrugged. "The more the merrier."

---

Janet looked up as the klaxons began sounding, wondering why it wasn't accompanied by the standard "unauthorized off-world activation" call. SFs began pounding down the corridor outside and she was sure whatever was happening, the infirmary may be needed. She moved to an empty bed, prepping a crash cart and letting the nurses know to prepare for injuries. As she turned to go to her office, she ran into Astuan. He was standing immediately behind her, eyes half-closed, hospital gown hanging loosely from his narrow shoulders. "Astuan," she gasped. "You scared me."

"You lied to me," Astuan said softly. "This is a prison."

Janet stepped back, noticing his accent had dropped. "No, I d-didn't lie..."

"YOU LIED!" Astuan barked. He lunged at her, grabbing her lab jacket and lifting her off the ground. "You lied to me! You LIED!" He hurled her across the room, sending her flying into a crash cart. Janet cried out as she slammed into the cart, the metal digging into her back before she crumpled to the cement floor. SFs passing by entered the infirmary, beseiging Astuan and making him disappear into a sea of camoflague uniforms.

And then... comforting darkness.

---

Dari'i was amused.

The overhead lights were out, illumination provided only by the revolving red lights high on the walls; he assumed the Tau'ri were attempting to disorient him. He thrived in darkness.

He had shot the first three people to come around the corner. They were now holding back, playing it safe, protecting themselves. There were more of them, he didn't know how many. He tested the gun. Tau'ri weapons had ammunition. Ammunition that was limited. He pursed his lips and started walking, firing at the corner where the stupid humans were hiding. As he passed, he glanced to the right and saw they were retreating. He changed his aim and fired, shooting the two in the back of the group just for kicks. They fell; a man with dark hair and a female. A blonde female Tau'ri.

He continued walking.

---

"You're not dead."

It took Janet a few seconds to focus on the words, to understand what they meant and to realize what had happened. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, her entire body erupting with pain. They were in her office, the shades drawn and her couch pushed up against the door. The lights were out and, she assumed, they were also out in the rest of the base. Standard procedure. The only light in the office was coming from her desk lamp. Astuan was sitting on the edge of her desk, his feet on the arms of her chair. She was sprawled out on the couch, her hands bound at the wrists in front of her.

"You're not dead," Astuan repeated, playing with one of the guns that lined the edge of the desk. His hands were shaking. "You're not dead, raped, beaten, brutalized in any way."

"Okay," she said.

He shook his head back and forth. "Coulda done any of them. You know that, don't you? Raped you. Beaten you. I don't have any qualms beating on women. Flesh, muscle, they all bruise no matter what you got 'tween your legs." His hair was loose, hanging in black curls over his eyes. He had removed all of his own bandages. He paced, the muscles of his upper arms twitching in a manic manner. He looked like he was set to explode, eyes wide behind his loose hair and his teeth working non-stop at his bottom lip.

"The others. They're taking over the base."

"Others?" Janet asked softly.

"The other prisoners." He glanced at her. "You don't know, do you?" He laughed. "Of course not. If you knew, you'd have us all locked up, chained up, hung from hooks on the walls. You're so ignorant."

Janet sat up, ignoring the spike running from behind her right eye to the base of her neck. "I... wish you'd explain it to me."

He dropped to the floor, crossing his legs in front of him and hugging the knees. "I was a prisoner. All of us were prisoners. In various Goa'uld prisons. I was being held by Cronus."

"Cronus is dead," Janet said.

"News like that rarely filters down to the prisons, sweetheart." He stood. "A few days ago, a bunch of us got rounded up. We were taken to a new world with this abandoned town. We'd been there, we'd been there, what, a day? A day? And then the Stargate opens and Tau'ri start coming through. And before we could deal with that, the Goa'uld come and start blowing everything to pieces." He clutched his head. "So we end up here. We end up here. It's NOT a prison, you said. NOT a prison. But you lied. It's just like those prisons."

"No."

"SHUT UP!" Astuan screamed, thrusting the gun towards her. He closed the distance between them, pressing the gun against the soft flesh of her temple. "I swear. I have killed people for less. I will kill you for lying to me."

Janet stared at him, hoping she looked calmer than she felt.

---

Jonas glanced nervously at the trio heading towards him from the VIP rooms. "Hey, fellas," he said, faking a calm demeanor. "I, uh... think you should probably head back to your rooms. There's something--" He cut himself off as the man to the left raised a gun. The bullets slammed into the concrete wall directly behind the spot where Jonas had been standing. He hit the ground and immediately scrambled to his feet.

He broke into a run, the three men unwilling to give up their prey so easily.

As Jonas pounded down the corridor, running the blueprint of the base through his mind for possible escape routes, he wondered where Colonel O'Neill and Jacob Carter had gotten to.

---

Jack shoved the deadweight of the man to one side, brushing himself off and grimacing as Jacob Carter tested the other two men for signs of life. They had been ambushed coming off the elevators, grabbed by three men carrying Earth weapons. Jack had recognized the big, ugly one; he had personally helped the man through the Stargate. He and Jacob, with their combined experience, had made short work of their would-be captors and now stood in a darkened, klaxon-lit corridor, considering their options.

"Any ideas, Jake?" O'Neill asked.

"Dunno, Jack, it's been a couple years since I saw 'Die Hard'..." He sighed. "What the hell happened?"

Jack shook his head. "No clue. We have to get to the gear-up room, find some radios."

"Good idea. Keep in contact."

Jack nodded. "Let's just hope this is an isolated event. I'd hate to think what would happen if these psychopaths got control of the Stargate."

---

Teal'c actually felt his hands trembling as he rolled Major Carter onto her back, ignoring the smeared red blood on his hands. She was bleeding badly, her skin pale. He touched her neck, feeling for a pulse and eventually finding it. Weak and thready. "We need medical attention," he said over his shoulder.

"Infirmary was a warzone last I heard," Airman Connelly said, collapsing against the concrete wall. He was panting, searching himself for any wounds he may have missed.

Teal'c glanced at the man who had been hit at the same time Carter went down. "Lieutenant Gray?"

"Dead," Connelly reported, his voice cracking slightly.

Teal'c glanced down the corridor, then said, "Airman Connelly, Sergeant Stewart. You will get Major Carter to help."

"Where are you going to be?" Stewart asked.

"I have prey to capture," Teal'c said softly, rising and heading down the corridor.

---

Dari'i lifted his head and sniffed, smiling broadly. "The Jaffa," he said, slowing his pace as he felt and sensed the Jaffa following. This would be quite interesting indeed...

---

The armory door was still locked, an excellent sign. Jack pulled the door open and slipped inside, letting Jacob cover their six from the doorway as he slipped radios and clips into the pockets of his vest. Jacob glanced over his shoulder. "Jack," the older man said, "There's one thing we're not considering here."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack asked, checking a handgun before adding it to their arsenal. "You thinking small-yield explosives?"

"No. Jack, whoever these people are, they didn't ask to be brought here. We're talking about slaughtering them."

Jack turned, slamming the locker shut as he fastened his vest over his jumpsuit. "This is a full-scale riot, Jacob. Taking them all alive would be... ideal. But unrealistic. We need to go after them with all we have. There's no second option."

Jacob nodded. "I know, Jack. Just wanted to be sure you knew."

"I know," Jack said, handing Jacob a P-90. "We're slaughtering people we brought here to save. The irony is not lost on me." He glanced into the corridor, confirming with his own eyes that it was clear. "All right, let's go find out what went FUBAR."

---

Petrele motioned at the frightened sergeant as they entered the control room, and Terech moved to apprehend him. The small man in the glasses fought a bit, but eventually sagged against the stronger man's grip. Hammond reluctantly stood between the men, one of their guns always aimed at his midsection. "You're making a mistake," the General insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Petrele muttered. He punched a button on the controls and frowned. "What the hell kind of system do you have on this thing?" He slapped the monitor a few times, then turned to them. "Is this... what language is this?"

"No language," the sergeant said. "It's a standard code-red encryption. It would take hours to clear it out and make the system operational again."

"Excellent job, Sergeant Harriman," Hammond smirked.

"Thank you, Sir."

Petrele nodded in appreciation. "Excellent move. I did not foresee it." He shrugged. "Unfortunately, in reality... one's most heroic act is very often his last." He turned and fired once, the blast knocking the sergeant against the glass starmap. The technician cried out, slumping to the floor. He turned to Hammond. "Can you decrypt this?"

"No. It would take someone far more intelligent than I. That's what it's designed for."

Petrele chewed on his bottom lip. "Fine. We'll find a way around it."

---

Sam woke halfway to the infirmary, leaning on Stewart for the last few steps. The infirmary was crowded with armed soldiers, all of them apparently at a loss for what to do next. Sam winced as she was lowered onto a bed. "What's going on?"

"Major Carter," an airman said, looking eager to turn the reins over to any commanding officer. "One of the refugees that was receiving medical attention took Dr. Fraiser hostage when the klaxons began. He's holed up in the office and we're not sure what her condition is."

"How did he get a weapon?"

"A bunch of guards tried to take him down. He fought them off, took their weapons. Dr. Fraiser was unconscious by that time, so he just picked her up and took her into the office." He finally noticed the blood on Sam's jumpsuit. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

"I'll be fine." She stood, leaning against Stewart again. "I need a cell phone."

---

Janet frowned, mimicking Astuan's confusion. They both scanned the room, only Janet realizing the mysterious song was Fur Elise. "My phone," Janet finally realized. Astuan rose and walked to the desk, searching for the source of the music. He found the small blue phone and frowned down at the contraption. "Open the top. Hold it to your ear." He did as she instructed.

"Janet? Hello?"

Astuan pulled the phone from his ear. "Talk into it," Janet said.

"Who is this?" Astuan asked.

"This is Major Samantha Carter. I'm outside, in the infirmary and I'm injured."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Samantha Carter." Janet looked up. "Why are you speaking to me through this?"

"I want to ask for a favor. I need Janet's help or I'm going to bleed to death. Is Janet all right?"

Astuan looked across at the doctor. "She is unharmed."

"Everyone else is going around, shooting this base apart. You just took her hostage. That tells me you're not interested in being a cold-blooded killer."

Astuan grimaced. "I killed those guards."

"You did what you thought was necessary. What's your name?"

"Astuan."

"Astuan, please. Let Janet help me."

Astuan hung up and dropped the phone. "Samantha Carter, you know her?"

"Yes," Janet said.

"Would she kill me if given the opportunity?"

Janet looked at him, knowing he would be able to tell she was lying. "Yes, she would. But only if you hurt one of her friends." She raised her eyebrows. "Oops."

"She is injured. She wants your help."

Janet stood. "She's hurt?"

"Dying, from the sounds of it," he said, walking to the window and peering out into the dark corridor. He could see the guards amassed at the mouth of the hallway, blocking any exit from this room. "I won't get out of this room alive... unless I go out there with you as my hostage." He looked at her. "Help me move this couch."

---

Jacob stayed in the corridor while Jack eased up one step to peer into the control room from the back of the room. The chevron dialer - Jack never could remember the guy's name, Walter or something - was crumpled in the corner, holding his chest. General Hammond was sitting next to him, glaring at the man working the keyboards. "I can't make any sense of this," the man grumbled, slapping the counter. Another of the refugees was holding a gun on Hammond and Walter.

Jack returned to the corridor and knelt next to Jacob. He whispered, "Hammond and a technician are being held in there. Two men, both armed."

"How did they get Hammond?"

"I didn't exactly get a play-by-play here, Jacob." He sighed. "All right. You go around to the stairs on the right of the control room. They should see you from their positions. You draw their fire and I'll come up from behind and pick them off."

"Why am I the bait?"

"You get shot, you've got a built-in first-aid kit," he said, patting the older man on the shoulder. "Go."

Jacob grumbled something under his breath and disappeared around the corner. Jack perched on the bottom step, tense and ready to attack. One of the men cried, "Hey!"

Jack rose from his crouched position, running up the stairs. He got the closest man first, zatting the man holding a gun on Hammond and Walter. Jacob hurried up the stairs, taking out the other one. Hammond rose from his seat. "Where did you two come from?"

"Minnestoa, originally," Jack said. "How's Walter?"

The technician groaned, "I'll be fine..."

Jacob knelt next to the man who'd been working on the computers. "Dead. Yours?"

"Crispy," Jack replied. He rolled the man over and slapped him a few times. "Hey. HEY! Come on, wake up, you wuss..."

The man's eyelids fluttered open.

Hammond said, "The other man called him Terech."

"Hey, wakey-wakey," Jack said. He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Oh, for cryin' out loud." He hit the man in the middle of the forehead with the flat of his hand, causing the man to jerk violently and come to. "What, you've never been hit with a zat before?"

The man glared at his former prisoners, trying to get up. Jack held him down effortlessly and said, "I'm guessing the other guy was the brains of the operation. So save us the trouble. What the hell is all of this about?"

"The Goa'uld. I think they wanted you to screw yourselves."

Jack shrugged. "Not exactly new information."

"No. Their prisons... overcrowding. Too many people too violent or... or sickly to be taken as hosts. So the Goa'uld shove 'em off to prisons. Only now... now there's too many. Cause of the Tau'ri, mostly. And the Tok'ra." He coughed, rubbing his forehead. "So they took a bunch'a us outta there. Put us in a little village. Didn't tell us why. When you SGC people came through, the Goa'uld started blowin' the place to hell. Forced you to bring us here." He grinned. "You didn't think we were prisoners. So we had free reign."

"Cuba has done something similar in the past," Jacob said. "Put a bunch of violent prisoners on a raft, set it towards Florida. Made the prisoners a problem for the United States."

Terech spit. "Wish the Goa'uld had told us what the deal was... we wasted a lot of time just sitting on our asses."

"How many refugees did we bring back with us?" Jack asked. "Twenty-nine?"

"Right," Hammond said. "We have two here."

Jack nodded. "Twenty-seven others to account for. Fun."

"One of them was still being held in the infirmary," Hammond said. "Dr. Fraiser should be warned."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm willing to bet any warning would be a little too late."

---

"Okay," Astuan said. "Since I can't hold the gun on you while you work..." He pressed the weapon against Sam's temple. "Any false moves with any of these very sharp tools, your friend gets a brand-new bullet hole."

Janet glared at him, but nodded. you hand me that gauze?"

"No," Astuan said.

Janet sighed and pulled open Sam's jumpsuit. "So, Sam... how are we feeling today?"

"Not good," Sam said, forcing a smile. "I really could use a lollypop when you get done."

Janet smiled. "Well, that just depends on how good a patient you are."

---

Teal'c came to a stop at the end of the corridor. The man who had started all of this had seemingly vanished. There were only two possible escape routes from this position. Teal'c lifted his zat, charging it as he approached the first turn. Nothing. He had turned toward the other one when something made him step to the side. The alien man rushed Teal'c, appearing seemingly from nowhere and grabbing Teal'c's right wrist.

Working on pure instinct, Teal'c pulled his body back and brought his foot up. The attacker saw the move and twisted away from Teal'c's boot, shifting his center of gravity. Teal'c brought his foot back down and rushed forward, slamming the larger man against the concrete wall. Pulling his arm free, Teal'c swung his arm in a roundhouse punch, throwing the alien back once more. The alien laughed, spitting blood. "You have drawn the blood of Dari'i. You will be long remembered, Jaffa."

"I am Teal'c," he growled. "And I will be remembered... as the one who killed Dari'i."

Dari'i laughed and rushed forward. The battle had begun.

---

General Hammond called to the surface and alerted them to the situation, ordering the base into an immediate lockdown. Fortunately, none of the erstwhile prisoners had figured out how to work the elevators. He hung up the phone, turning to Jacob and Jack. The Colonel had managed to stop Walter's bleeding with what little medical expertise he had. "All right, people. What do we know?"

"The base has been overrun," Jack sighed. "I have no idea where my team is. Last I heard, Teal'c was doing kel'no'reem, Carter was heading for the gym for a workout. Jonas--"

As if on cue, the door to General Hammond's office opened and Jonas spilled in. "General... Jacob, Colonel O'Neill... I... assume you guys know what's going on around here?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Where've you been?"

"Running, mostly. I managed to get to an access ladder, crawled up here, made sure to lock the hatch when I got out. Unless they figure out how to work the elevators, Level 28 and the Stargate are secure."

Jack cringed and muttered something.

"What?" Jonas asked.

The Colonel shook his head. "Just remembering that scene in 'Jurassic Park' where they said they'd be fine so long as the dinosaurs didn't learn how to open doors. Then, they opened a door..."

Jacob shook his head. "You watch a lot of movies."

"Well, gee whiz, Jacob. What else is there to do when we're sitting around, waiting for the Tok'ra to call us into action?"

"And that's supposed to mean what?"

Jack glared at the man, apparently choosing his words carefully before speaking... then discarding them for how he truly felt. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for your shoddy intelligence."

"Jack," Hammond warned.

"No, George, let him say it," Jacob said. "You blame me?"

"Not just me."

"Oh? Who else?"

Jack clenched his jaw. "It's not important."

Jacob glanced at Jonas, who was studiously examining the edge of Hammond's desk.

i Sam hit the dirt face-first, bringing her gun up and firing at the first string of incoming Jaffa. "There's no way this is an accident, Sir!"

Jack pounded the red dome of the DHD and dropped to a more secure position, helping her fend off the ground troops. "What're you sayin', Carter?"

Sam shook her head and fired again. "Damn it, Dad..." /i 

"Fellas," Jonas said, "now really isn't the time for this."

Hammond stood. "Agreed. We need to get some semblance of order to what's happening here."

---

"This is General George S. Hammond of the SGC, speaking to the people we brought through the Stargate with us. We are aware of your former status as Goa'uld prisoners. We are aware you were used as pawns in this war. The Goa'uld want to use us to destroy each other. On Earth, that's called killing two birds with one stone. I will not, I repeat, will not order my people to cease defending themselves. If you fight, we will return fire. If you go peacefully, I assure you safe passage to a peaceful, uninhabited planet.

"This is not a negotiation.

"You will not leave this facility through the Stargate unless it is under our terms. You will not attempt to leave this base by way of the surface, or you will be shot. Your only option at this point in time is to return to the quarters that were assigned to you by personnel of this base where you will await your escort to the Stargate. You have thirty minutes to cease your current activities and return to your quarters. That is all."

---

Janet applied the bandage and looked at Astuan. "You heard the man. You were never assigned quarters, so they'll look for you here. I could--"

"Do I look like the kind of person who would surrender?" Astuan hissed. He pulled the gun from Sam's head and grabbed Janet roughly. "Come on. We're going for a little walk."

He was halfway to the door when Sam said, "Stop."

Astuan turned, wrapping an arm around Janet's neck and holding her tight against his body. Sam was sitting up in bed, aiming a zat at him. "You were a prisoner of the Goa'uld, I'm sure you know how these things work. One shot stuns, the second kills. I'd sure hate to hurt my friend, but if it dropped you long enough..."

"Do you know what electrocution does to a body?" he laughed. He demonstrated a herky-jerky dance. "All... my muscles... would go... haywire... and... BOOM!" Janet jerked in his arms at the shouted 'boom.' He laughed wildly. "So go ahead, but I'd rather be conscious and your friend be alive." He shrugged. "Just a... personal preference."

Janet's eyes were wide, focused in the direction of the gun. "Do it Sam."

Sam hesitated.

"Shoot him, Sam!"

"Shoot him, Sam," Astuan mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"I can't," Sam said softly. "I'm sorry, Janet, I can't risk it."

Astuan laughed and straightened his arm, turning the gun on Sam again.

The next few seconds were a blur.

---

Sam saw the gun turn on her. Her eyes widened and she tensed her grip on the zat just enough to send one bolt of blue lightning across the room.

---

Janet saw the gun appear in front of her and dropped, sending her elbow back hard into Astuan's stomach. She wrapped her hands around his and, by some fluke, came away with the weapon in her hand. She hit the floor, pain shooting through her entire body as she looked up at Astuan, his body enveloped in blue lightning.

---

Astuan felt the woman slipping out of his arms, almost immediately feeling the tingle of a zat'nik'atel charge covering his body. He grit his teeth and lunged towards the woman on the bed, surprised to find himself empty-handed. It didn't matter. He'd survived three zat'nik'atel shots before. The injured Tau'ri fired again, eyes wide, expecting him to die. He grabbed her by the wounded shoulder, laughing as she cried out in pain. Blood splattered across her jumpsuit front and he thrilled... until... the pain transferred to him.

The blood was not from the woman.

---

Janet fired, watching the red circle appear in the back of Astuan's hospital gown. The red grew and his body tensed, his muscles tightening. He turned slightly, his grip on Sam tightening. He looked at her, gray eyes wide in disbelief as his muscles finally let go and he slumped, falling to a heap on the floor. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and mouthing words he no longer had the strength to say.

Dropping the gun, Janet rose and stumbled across the room. She knelt next to Astuan's body, blood pooling around her high heels. She knelt in his blood and grabbed the medical tray he had overturned. "Nurse! Airman! I need some help over here!"

She looked up, meeting Sam's pained eyes for a moment before she turned her full attention to the dying man before her. He was still her patient.

---

Jack and Jonas raided the closest armory, loading them all up with at least two guns. Jack and Jacob got a zat each, while Jonas held onto his in'tar gun. Hammond took a P-90 and Jack thought it was particularly nice to see his CO loaded for bear. "All right, boys," Hammond said. "Let's go see if all our doggies are in the corral."

Jack blinked.

"Too Texas?"

The Colonel held his hand up, finger and thumb just a smidge apart. "Off we go, boys."

As Jack and Jacob headed towards the elevators, Jonas leaned towards Jacob and whispered, "'Doggie'?"

---

Teal'c felt his feet lift from the floor, bracing himself as Dari'i released him. He slammed into the wall, sending a sizable wave of plaster down over himself as he fell in a heap to the floor. Dari'i paced. "Sokar pierced my flesh in seventeen places. Blood poured from me for days. At the end, he sent his Jaffa to retrieve my corpse. I gutted them all and escaped that night." He lifted Teal'c and shoved him against the wall. "Do you remember the day you tortured me, Teal'c? You attempted to drown me. It was... inspired. I remember how perplexed you looked when you realized I was not dead."

Teal'c rose. "I tortured a great many men. They all wept at the end."

Dari'i grinned. "But not I. I spit upon you, Teal'c. I called you worshipper to a false god."

Teal'c's eyes widened as he recalled the man who refused to bend or break. "I released you."

"Fate brings us together," Dari'i laughed. "My hands are not bound this time, Teal'c. Are you prepared to die?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

The titans clashed again.

---

Jack pushed open the last door with the toe of his boot, sticking his head into the darkened VIP room. "Ollie, ollie, oxen free," Jack sighed. He stepped back lowering his gun as he joined Jacob and Jonas in the middle of the corridor. "None of them returned. I've got the feeling this is probably the safest level of the entire base." He ran a hand over the back of his neck and looked down the hall to where Hammond was standing guard. "General."

"Colonel."

"Why don't you head back down to Level 28? We'll send anyone we run into down there."

Hammond nodded. "Jack, I want you to know that you can do what you have to do..."

"Right, Sir," Jack said.

As Hammond turned to leave, the hatch to the emergency access ladder swung open. Three guns and an in'tar came up, focusing on the dark hole. An airman's head appeared and he gasped at the sight of the firepower. "Don't shoot!" he begged.

"What's your name, airman," Jack asked, helping the man out of the ladder. He peered inside, looking up and down for more stragglers.

"Wayne," the airman said. "Hugh Wayne."

Jack nodded. "Where are you coming from?"

"Level 25. We had a breakout, one of the VIP rooms down there." He wiped the sweat from his upper lip. "Teal'c went after the guy, but it doesn't look good."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't look good for Teal'c?"

Wayne nodded. "The guy was huge, Colonel."

"All right," Hammond said. "Come with me back to Level 28."

They hurried off, Hammond wishing them luck again, and Jonas stepped forward. "Someone who could take Teal'c?"

"Let's see how he does against Teal'c, two Air Force trained soldiers and..." He looked at Jonas. "A scientist."

Jonas smirked. "I can fight, Colonel."

"Right," Jack said, hurrying towards the elevators. "Jacob and I'll distract him... you blind him with science."

---

Astuan opened his eyes and groaned in pain. "God..."

"You were badly injured," Janet said. He tried to lift his arms, finding them strapped to the bed. He looked down and saw multiple straps crossing his body. "If you try to move, these nice gentlemen-" she indicated the three armed airmen next to the bed, "-will shoot you. Multiple times, if need be."

He smiled. "You saved me," he rasped. "You wouldn't let them hurt me. You're a healer."

Janet reached across the bed and put the flat of her hand against his wounded shoulder. She pressed down. When Astuan gave in and cried out, Janet said, "I'm a doctor you took hostage." His blood plumed on the fresh bandage. "I'm a doctor whose life and whose friends you threatened. Do you really want to test me?"

Astuan grit his teeth at the pain, then finally cried out, "STOP!"

Janet pulled her hand back and checked the palm for blood. Finding none, she looked at the airman trained in emergency medical care. "Let me know if he needs anything."

"Um," the medic airman said. He nodded towards the readout. "His painkillers are awfully low."

"We need all the painkillers we can spare for other patients. Patients we actually care about." She walked around the curtain, leaving Astuan to grimace in pain.

---

Teal'c rose again and Dari'i nodded appreciatively. "You are not as weak as I believed. You are stubborn, foolhardy, arrogant... but my better, you are not."

Running his hand across his bottom lip, wiping away the blood, Teal'c said, "Colonel O'Neill has taught me a great many American sayings, however I do not believe this one is singular to this country." He grit his teeth and growled, "Kiss. My ass."

Dari'i laughed. Teal'c rushed forward, slamming into the huge man's midsection. He felt something in his arm shift and he hissed in pain. He punched Dari'i in the abdomen, hoping to feel something - anything - give. He growled in frustration, backing up and narrowly avoiding a headlock. Dari'i did not even appear to be breathing hard. Teal'c dropped to one knee. Blood dripped from his face, his muscles screaming in pain.

He could not win. He saw that now.

He rose, swaying slightly as he faced down his enemy. "You will not escape this facility."

"You're the best they have," Dari'i laughed. "Who will stop me?"

---

Jack glanced around the corner, wincing at the sight of Teal'c's bloody form. "Damn. This is not looking good."

Jonas sighed. "Teal'c is the best fighter on this base. If he can't stop this guy..." He shook his head. "I've boxed with Teal'c. He's unstoppable."

"Looks like he met his match," Jack reluctantly admitted.

Jacob leaned back against the wall. "Has anyone ever beaten Teal'c in a boxing match?"

Jack looked at the two men, then looked at Jonas's wrist. "One person has."

Following Jack's gaze, Jonas frowned. "What? Who's beaten Teal'c?"

"Come on," Jack said. "We've got to get to Carter's lab."

---

Jack handed the long, black box to Jonas. "Two or three years ago, the Tok'ra got us into another little skirmish." He glared at Jacob. "Too little information, setting us up, all that good stuff." He opened the box. "These armbands gave us increased speed, increased strength... they also gave us power trips and made us feel like we were gods. Released a virus into our systems, made us act nutso... the whole nine yards."

Jonas picked it up. "And you want me to wear it?"

"It won't work on either of us," Jacob said. "I have Selmak and Jack's built up an immunity to it. And so will you, once you've had it on long enough."

"It'll just fall off?"

"Eventually," Jack said. "I won't lie. This is a big risk you're taking. After you do what needs to be done, we'll most likely have to take you down."

Jonas nodded. "Teal'c needs help. That other guy won't expect this." He put the armband on and it latched around his forearm. "Whoa." He clenched his fist and punched the air a few times. "I don't--"

"It takes some time."

"How long?" Jonas asked.

"Hopefully not too long," Jacob said, leaving the lab first.

Jack slapped Jonas on the shoulder. "That advanced physiology of yours? Now would be a nice time for it to kick in." He left the lab.

Jonas clenched his fist again and shook his head. "No pressure. Right, guys?" He followed them out of the room.

---

Dari'i withdrew his hand from the pouch, letting Teal'c sink to his knees. "Disgusting... symbiotic relationship. That thing in you." He shook his head and kicked Teal'c away. "You are truly the best they have to offer?"

"Not exactly."

Dari'i turned, noticing Teal'c looking up in shock as well. A small man stood at the end of the corridor, clenching and unclenching his fists. Dari'i smirked. "You are...?"

"Jonas Quinn."

"Tau'ri?"

"Kelownan."

Dari'i stepped forward. "You are a superior fighter? Better than this half-challenge?"

"Could be," Jonas said.

Dari'i grinned. "Then give me your best, Jonas Quinn Kelownan."

Jonas rushed forward... and choked as Dari'i closed his hand around Jonas's throat. He tightened his grip, laughing as Jonas's eyes widened. "THIS is the second-best on this pathetic excuse for a base? This world will not even be worth the fight to take it over."

Weakly, Jonas punched Dari'i in the chin. The alien's eyes widened and he dropped Jonas to the ground. "You hit me."

"Yeah," Jonas choked out.

Dari'i laughed. "You have heart! It will be crushed within your ribs for assaulting me, but I admire it just the same." He jerked Jonas up, pressing him against the wall until he was standing on his own. "I will allow you to hit me three times. Then I will hit you three times. It is... heh... only fair."

Jonas punched Dari'i's chest. It made a thick 'pmpf' sound against the man's muscle. Another try, this time with the other fist. It thocked against Dari'i's side. Jonas swallowed, begging the armband to start working. He brought both hands up and slammed them down on Dari'i's shoulders, hoping for an extra surge of power that would send the alien man to his knees. Nothing.

"Jonas Quinn... this was not a wise ruse," Teal'c said, finally getting to his feet. Blood poured down his chest, the portrait of a shattered warrior.

"Wasn't supposed to be a ruse," Jonas muttered.

Dari'i grinned. "My turn for three hits." He made a fist and drew it back. "Good-bye, Jonas Quinn Kelownan."

His fist surged forward... and stopped in Jonas's own hand. Both men stared in shock as Jonas wrapped his fingers around the meaty fist, unable to believe he had stopped the attack. Dari'i's arm trembled as he tried to push forward, but he could gain no ground. Jonas squeezed and Dari'i winced. "It's about time," Jonas muttered. He shoved Dari'i back, the alien prisoner hitting the opposite wall in a shower of concrete dust. He stepped away from the wall, leaving a wide impact crater in his wake.

"How..."

Jonas cracked his knuckles and lurched forward, his arms and fists a blur against Dari'i. He lost track of everywhere he was impacting, his fists a blur to even himself. He felt like time had slowed, like he had all the time in the world to plan and execute his attack. The strength behind each blow was unbelievable. Sweat poured from his forehead, down his chest, blood pounded in his ears, his face felt like it was on fire, each punch was HIS. HIS. HE, Jonas Quinn, HE owned this stupid asshole who had tried to kill Teal'c, who had tried to take over the SGC.

"Son of a bitch," Jonas said, focusing on the man's head. His vulnerable skull. His eyes. Yes, his eyes, gouge his eyes. He stepped back, shaking his hands, wondering what all the red stuff was and, oh, God, it felt incredible. More. More. More. Punch harder. Punch faster...

He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun, ready to take out the assholes partners. Before he could react, a zat blast enveloped him. He jerked with the imact, his elbows contracting to his ribs as his knees buckled beneath him. Jack stepped back, letting Jonas collapse at his feet. He handed the gun to Jacob, then looked down at the immobile body of Dari'i. "Dead?" he asked.

"God, I hope so," Jacob said.

Teal'c rose slowly. "O'Neill..."

"T," Jack said, helping his friend stand. "Are you all right?"

"Indeed. What of Jonas Quinn?"

Jack shrugged. "Armband kicked in a little sooner for him, luckily. Unfortunately, so did the ego-trip. Jacob, you wanna get Jonas to the infirmary? I'll help Teal'c here."

Jacob lifted Jonas, carrying him across his shoulders as they headed down the corridor.

---

Several other prisoners were found cornered by SFs. Seven had been rounded up in the mess hall, while three had fallen to their deaths trying to escape via the access ladder. The dead were rounded up and placed in the morgue while everyone else was relocated either to the brig or secured in quarters under armed guard.

Sam remained in the infirmary, nursing her wound. Janet had sent Astuan away to the brig, where he would be forced to suffer with intermitten medical attention. There were more deserving patients she could take care of; he would have to suffer.

Teal'c had been carried to the infirmary by three airmen and was already looking at least fifty percent better. His symbiote was working hard to repair most of the damage that had been done.

Jonas had been secured in a specially-designed quarantine room, strapped to his bed and restrained by thick chains. Any other escape plans were doused by the heavy doses of sedatives the infirmary kept him doped with. Once the armband fell off, he would be released. Hammond wasn't about to take any chances, though, after the situation with SG-1 a few years back.

Jack and Hammond met in the briefing room once all the prisoners had been accounted for and the lockdown had been lifted. "Everything seems to be back to normal," Jack said, knocking lightly on the edge of the table.

"All prisoners are accounted for. I'm not exactly thrilled with how many are filling body bags, however..."

"Couldn't be avoided, Sir," Jack assured him. "The worst thing about this is there's no real way to keep it from happening again. If we go through the Stargate tomorrow and we're under attack again... I don't want to order my team to leave innocent people behind to be slaughtered or harvested."

"We'll have to institute harsher security on people brought through the Stargate."

"Effectively turning every innocent person we bring back with us into prisoners."

"Do you see another option, Jack?"

The Colonel sat back in his chair. He shook his head slowly and glared at the Stargate through the glass. "No, Sir. I'm sorry to say I do not." He pushed the chair back and stood, heading for the stairs. He paused, turning to Hammond and softly saying, "Damn the Goa'uld. Damn them for trying to make us as bad as they are."

He turned and left the briefing room.

---

Janet moved her couch back into place by herself. She threw out the desk blotter she'd used since arriving at the base and filled out a requisition for a new chair. She rubbed the back of her neck as she scanned the office, looking for anyplace he had touched, anything he may have soiled while she was unconscious. She nearly ran to the lockers after her shift was over, stripping out of her uniform and jumping into the shower.

The water was freezing at first and she shuddered under the spray, hugging herself until it became scalding.

"You're not dead, raped, beaten, brutalized in any way."

Janet rested her head against the tile wall of the shower and cried, her entire body shaking as she tried to scald the memory of Astuan from her mind.

---

Sam woke from her brief nap, feeling the comforting buzz of the painkillers coursing through her body. It took her a moment to realize that someone had spoken to her, and she turned her head in the direction of the voice. "You are resting," Teal'c said. "I will return."

"No, please," Sam said. "Stay. I've been wanting company."

He returned to her bedside, holding a vase between both hands. He still wore bandages, a discomforting sight on someone like Teal'c, but he seemed to be healing nicely. "These are for you," he informed her, extending the vase.

Sam smiled at the flowers and gently brushed the petals with her fingers. "Wow, where'd you get these?" She sniffed them, realizing a second too late they were plastic.

"They were in the commissary."

Sam smiled. "They're beautiful, Teal'c. Thank you for bringing me flowers."

He bowed slightly, then turned. Someone else had entered her curtained-off area. Sam turned and saw her father meekly standing at the fold in the curtains. "Dad."

"Teal'c... do you mind if I speak to my daughter alone?"

"I do not." He stepped back.

Sam said, "Teal'c... don't go too far, all right? I want to talk to you some more."

He bowed, then stepped from the curtains. Jacob took a seat and nervously touched the corner of Sam's sheet. "Sam, I want you to know that I would never... the information we got, we assumed it to be kosher. I've contacted the Council and we're checking out the operative who fed us the faulty information. Odds are it's a double agent."

Sam nodded.

"Sam... do you blame me for what happened?"

"No," she said, not looking up. "We took your information blindly. It won't happen again."

Jacob sat up straighter and blinked. "You're saying you won't trust me in the future."

"No. Just that we won't accept your information as valid. And yes... I will be a little hesitant to follow your lead in the future." She looked at her hands. "I'm sorry, Dad."

He nodded. "It's understandable, Sam."

They sat in silence for a long time after that. Tau'ri and Tok'ra, father and daughter... Samantha and Jacob.

---

SG-15 was assigned to relocate the prisoners back to the planet they'd come from. General Hammond only hoped the Goa'uld were still there, ready to take them back to prison. If not... he didn't want to worry about the 'if nots.' He closed the door to his office and lowered himself carefully into his chair. He pulled the report in front of him, quickly summarizing the injuries to the base and it's personnel.

Three members of SG-1 were in the infirmary. At least ten airmen were dead, at least five more wounded. The tense rubber band of the human-Tok'ra relationship had been again stretched without snapping. The damage to the SGC itself would have to wait for at least one more day. He pushed aside his reports and lifted the receiver of the phone. He dialed number one and leaned back as he waited to be connected.

"Grandpa!" a sweet voice came over the line.

"Hello, Kayla," he said, his voice soft as he stared out towards the briefing room.

"How was work?" the girl asked.

The phone in his hand turned into the deadly weight of a P90, his chest and shoulders weighed down by a flak jacket as he prepared to kill anyone who tried to kill him. "Let's not talk about work, sweetheart... how was your day at school?"

---

Jack headed to the briefing room, preparing to ask Hammond if the scum-sucking prisoner assholes had been transferred yet. As he passed the open door of the General's office, he heard the older man's gruff voice and paused. "No," Hammond chuckled. "No, I can't believe that! How could you come in second place, a sweet angel like you?" He laughed, a true, deep, bellowing laugh and nodded. "Well, honey, I'm sure she was adorable. I just have a hard time picturing anyone more adorable than you, that's all. Well, it's true!"

Jack stepped back from the door, smiling slightly.

He had been wrong earlier. No matter what the Goa'uld did, no matter what the Goa'uld tried to make them do... the people of Earth would never be anywhere close to being like the Goa'uld.


End file.
